


Endless ∞ Night

by haar_nel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Murder, Slight horror, Stabbing, Suicide, all of it is on miku's pov, based on the saga night by hitoshizuku-p and yama, but anyways, driving a character insane, i might have changed all of the songs a little bit, mention of corpses, more than a "little", or well, with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel
Summary: A girl finds herself lost in the woods, until she encounters a mansion.Asking to spend the night there seems to be a good idea.Right?
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

On the outsides of the village, surrounded by the darkness of the night and the trees of the forest, the light of the fire danced through the terrain, consuming everything that got on its way.

By the time the authorities arrived, all that stood was a mansion; no sign of life was found, everything inside was reduced to ashes. The fire was caused on accident, was assumed, maybe a forgotten candle.

No survivors, they had declared.

One small child, of no more than ten years of age, was found hiding between the trees, face full of tears, body shaking in fear, a strong smell of gasoline.

The police took the child to a safe place, marking one lone survivor.


	2. Bad ∞ End ∞ Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, let's begin.
> 
> I'll be the main character tonight.

Walking through the forest and between the trees, a beautiful young girl seemed to be lost, holding an envelope against her chest.

Fear was beginning to consume her, when a light appeared far away in front of her, signaling a house might be close, so, with a deep breath, she ran towards the light, until a mansion came to view.

It looked gorgeous on the outside, with a beautiful brown color on the walls and colorful flowers surrounding the terrain; calming her erratic breathing and fixing her dress and hair, she walked to the main door and knocked on it while placing the envelope inside a pocket of her dress. Not too long after, the door was opened, and a bright light forced her to close her eyes.

“My, my, what do we have here?” the young girl opened her eyes again, finding a woman with short brown hair and a man with blue hair standing in front of her. “Are you lost, you cute little thing?” spoke the woman again, so the girl gained courage and talked.

“Good night”, the girl began, bowing slightly, “my name is Miku.” A small chuckle made her a bit nervous, but she decided to continue. “I’m currently lost, and I was wondering if I could-“

The man didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence, clapping his hands once in excitement. “Why don’t you stay here the night? We’re just about to start dinner.” Both adults invited her inside, and Miku couldn’t help but look around in awe.

“You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, my dear.” The woman placed her hands on Miku’s shoulders, moving her around what seemed to be the living room.

The girl was trying not to trip, but her focus was on her surroundings. The mansion was beautifully decorated, and somehow it gave her some sense of nostalgia.

“Oh my! My name is Kaito,” mentioned the man, suddenly realizing they hadn’t introduced themselves yet, “and she’s my beautiful wife, Meiko!”

The woman, now known as Meiko, moved her head to the left side of Miku so she could see her face. “We are the owners of this mansion, and we love having guests with us!” She had a big smile and her eyes had a glint of happiness in them. “You will love it here!”

In any other case, Miku would’ve been scared, already regretting her decision, trying to find a way to escape, but something about the two adults that were taking her to, what she supposed was, the dining room, made feel secure, as if she’s met them before.

Weird.

She payed no mind, focusing instead on the room they had just entered. As she suspected, it was the dining room, a big table on one side of it, the other side completely empty of furniture, but a gorgeous woman of long pink hair danced in the middle, followed by two identical twins. The twins moved at the same time, doing the exact same movements, but in mirrored form, it was as if Miku was watching someone dance with their reflection, the only thing that told them apart was the hairstyle and the clothing.

Two more people were walking around the other side of the room, trays of food and drinks in hands and placing everything on the table. One was a very tall man, with purple hair that reached his waist, while the other was a young girl, not too old in comparison to Miku, with short green hair. Upon inspection, Miku found that this girl had longer hair on the front.

As they entered the room, everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at the guest. The first ones to react were the twins, who held hands and ran towards her, while the pink-haired woman covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. “Oh my” could Miku hear from her before her attention was completely on the twins, who were now in front of her and looking at her expectantly.

“Ah…” she slightly gasped, but quickly regained her composure. “My name is Miku.”

The twins looked at her a while longer, until they both threw their hands in the air and started happily laughing.

“Welcome, Miku-nee!” both twins mouthed, but it seemed like only the girl talked, which freaked her up a little bit.

“These are Rin and Len,” the pink-haired woman said, walking closer to where they were. She moved with such grace that Miku couldn’t help but stare. “They’re twin dolls, and they do exactly what the other does. It’s like looking at a mirror,” she finished her sentence, and immediately bowed. “My name is Luka, it’s great having you here with us tonight.”

Dolls? What does that mean?

Not wanting to be seem disrespectful, Miku bowed back. “Thank you for having me tonight.”

“Gakupo! Gumi!”, Kaito called, “please prepare a spot for our guest!”

“Yes, mister” was Gakupo who replied, while both walked back to the kitchen and came back seconds later with a plate for her.

They had an extra plate, or did they somehow know they would have a guest tonight? Did they know she would arrive here tonight?

Hmm, maybe she was just overthinking.

Meiko softly pushed her and made her walk again, this time to the table. The twins quickly ran and sat together on the side facing the door, with Luka on Rin’s right side. Kaito sat on the right end of the table while Meiko moved to the left end. Gumi waited besides the chair in front of Luka and Gakupo took Miku’s hand and walked her to her chair, in front of Rin, leaving the chair in front of Len for Gakupo, and once she was seated, both Gakupo and Gumi took their seats.

The food looked fantastic, and since Gumi took her plate to serve her some food, Miku took this chance to take on the image; Luka was serving food on the twins’ plates, who sat straight without moving until they had their food in front of them and started eating; they were making the exact same movements, but Rin used her right hand and Len used his left.

Gakupo was serving food for Meiko on his right, who waited patiently with a smile on her face and having a small talk with her husband, Kaito on the other hand, waited for Gumi to serve Miku her food so she could serve his, thanking her once she gave him his plate.

This scenery felt familiar to Miku, for some reason, but she decided to ignore the feeling and dig into her plate.

The food tasted as great as it looked, and she said as much causing Gumi to slightly blush and giggle, thanking her.

Oh, so it was Gumi who cooked, huh? Well, that was a question erased from her list.

As the dinner progressed, and more talk was made, she learned more about the people there; Kaito was 29 years old and Meiko was 28, and they both have been married for over ten years now, but couldn’t have kids, so their only family were the members of the mansion. Luka was 25, and she took care of the twins most of the times, it was also thanks to her that the mansion was filled with music.

Gakupo, who was 26, and Gumi, who was 18, were the butler and the maid respectively, while Gumi also took the duty of cooking, and they both loved their jobs. Lastly, the twins, they were both 14, making her older than them for barely a year; them being “dolls” was mentioned again, but Miku didn’t dare to ask just yet.

After the food was consumed, Gakupo and Gumi took the queue to start picking everything up while the rest stayed on their chairs, after all, according to Meiko, dinner wasn’t over yet, as if the twins chanting “cake” over and over wasn’t any indication of it.

Effectively, what seemed to be a beautifully decorated chocolate cake was placed on the table, causing the twins to exclaim in joy while Luka cut them both a piece of it; the process was repeated and they all enjoyed the dessert, with Gakupo laughing at the twins and their faces covered in chocolate while Luka tried to wipe it off.

Dinner was finally over, and Miku felt fantastic.

“Why don’t we make a toast and celebrate our new guest for tonight?” offered Meiko, with Luka and Gumi immediately running around, Luka to play some music and Gumi to get cups and champagne, and of course juice for the twins.

They all walked to the empty area with their cups, dancing to the beautiful melody playing around the walls which was accompanied by giggles and laughs, and a clank of the cups knocking together during the toast.

Miku danced around, going from Luka to the twins and back again, they all danced until they tired themselves and the twins all but collapsed on themselves already asleep, so Gakupo took both of them on his arms and walked to their shared room, while Gumi showed Miku to the room she would be staying in. It was a big room, with a double bed in the very middle, a giant closet full of different dresses and a table with a large mirror. What stood out the most was the window on top of the bed, almost the length of the wall, covered with curtains made of silk.

Miku took one last look out the window, to the moon shining bright at the top of the sky, before collapsing on the bed and immediately falling asleep.

She slept soundly for hours, with no noise to bother her, and woke up contently.

The first thing she noticed, whatsoever, was that the moon was still in the sky, in the exact same spot it was before she fell asleep.

She was positive she slept for hours, but not long enough to say she slept through the entire day, but those thoughts only made her more confused.

Before being able to think further, a knock on the door startled her. “Come in,” she said, hearing more than seeing the door being opened and what seemed to be like Gumi’s silhouette entering the room.

“Excuse me, miss Miku” she excused herself, walking to the window to open the curtains and then to where she was, helping her sit on the bed, immediately moving to the closet and looking through the dresses. “Is there any color you wish for your dress for tonight’s dinner?”

Miku was growing more and more confused the longer time went by, she couldn’t even bring herself to actually answer the question, but apparently it wasn’t necessary, as Gumi took a green dress, almost identical to the one she was wearing already, and placed it on the bed besides her.

“Do you need help getting dressed?”

“No,” she hesitated, but the maid smiled at her and walked back to the door, stopping to look at her one more time.

“Dinner will be ready in a while; you can explore the mansion if you wish. Please then move to the dining room once you’re ready.” And with one last smile, she was gone.

With her gaze at the door, Miku fell in a trance, abruptly waking from it and standing up.

Maybe it’s not a window, but a painting that shines with a light, which would explain the curtains and why it was still nighttime, she tried to think logically, while changing onto the new dress, and they’re expecting her for a las dinner before she leaves!

Yes, that does make sense, so, taking the envelope from her old dress and placing it inside the pocket of the one she was now wearing, she moved to the mirror to brush her hair.

Once she was done, she took Gumi’s advice and decided to walk around the mansion; in one of the hallways, she encountered the twins who, upon learning she was exploring, invited her to see their bedroom.

The bedroom was as big as the one she slept in, with two individual beds that had been pushed to the middle to form one big bed. Every decoration had a combination of yellow, orange and black, but while the right side had more orange, the left side had more yellow, she couldn’t help but notice. Looking around, she realized the twins had 2 windows, smaller than the one her room had, placed in where she supposed their beds used to be at.

“Twins,” she called for their attention, as they were rummaging through their things and throwing toys and stuffed toys around, causing both to abruptly stop and look at her.

“Yes, Miku-nee?” both mouthed, but it was Len’s voice.

“Are those paintings?” she asked, pointing at the walls.

Both twins shook their heads and mouthed their answer, but this time it was Rin who spoke “No, Miku-nee, they’re windows!”

If she wasn’t confused before, she was now. “But then, why does it look like nighttime?”

Len spoke this time, looking at her a little to intensely, “Because it’s nighttime, Miku-nee.”

Rin, looking at her as well, finished the sentence, “it’s always nighttime.”

After that, and the twins excitedly showing her their toys, she bid farewell and kept walking, until she found herself on a slightly dark hallway; her gut told her to go back, but her curiosity won against her, so she went deeper into the hallway until the very end, where she found a door.

Looking back to make sure no one was there, Miku slowly opened the door and entered the room. The room looked like an old kitchen, with parts of the wall and the few furniture looking burnt; on the other side of one of the walls was another door, and Gumi’s voice could be heard, so Miku figured the new kitchen was built after an accident in this one.

She walked deeper but tripped on something, thankfully, she managed to stop herself from falling, so after composing herself she turned around and looked at the floor to see what she tripped into.

Fear bubbled inside her, her throat closed, her heart was beating too fast, and the shock was so great she couldn’t scream.

Not one, but two bodies, or what remained of them, on the floor, with one tombstone each on top of their heads.

The bodies were burnt to the point of being almost unrecognizable.

What were supposed to be hair were gray, almost black, except for small bits of very dark green and purple color that stood on certain places.

The scariest part, however, was what the tombstones said.

“Gumi… and… Gakupo…” whispered Miku, feeling sudden nausea, which only got stronger once she realized the date of death, only 5 years prior.

She started walking backwards, tears clouding her sight and rolling down her cheeks, until she started running all the way back, trying to find the way to the exit.

After running and running, the main door appeared on her line of sight, so she went to it as fast as she could and tried to open it, only finding that it was locked.

“My, my, dear,” a voice called from behind her, and Miku stopped her attempts at opening the door and turned around, finding Luka standing there, “you saw something you weren’t supposed to.”

Luka walked towards Miku, but she was faster and ran to the side. “Stay away from me!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, not looking to where she was going and running against Gakupo, this only caused her to scream once more and run to the other side.

As she moved trying to escape, a big clock stood out, so she went directly to it and, breaking the glass of it, pulled the hands out of the cork and turned around, only now realizing that all of the members of the mansion where there.

They looked different, their skin was slightly gray, their hair had bits of ashes, she could see their faces except for the twins, whose hair covered their eyes.

Unfazed by the situation, Luka moved towards her slowly, as if not to spook her. “Forget what you saw, dear, and let’s have dinner together.”

With more tears falling, Miku screamed one last time and jumped to the pink-haired woman, stabbing her with the hands of the clock, repeating this with whoever tried to get close to her.

Kaito.

Meiko.

Gakupo.

Gumi ran to the twins in order to protect them, but Miku took her too before she could get to them.

She ran towards the twins, clock hands in her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...?


	3. Crazy ∞ Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That "End Roll" is fading...

Walking through the forest and between the trees, a beautiful young girl seemed to be lost, holding an envelope against her chest.

Fear was beginning to consume her, when a light appeared far away in front of her, signaling a house might be close, so, with a deep breath, she ran towards the light, until a mansion came to view.

It looked gorgeous on the outside, with a beautiful brown color on the walls and colorful flowers surrounding the terrain; calming her erratic breathing and fixing her dress and hair, she walked to the main door while placing the envelope inside a pocket of her dress, stopping her hand from knocking mere centimeters away from the door.

This felt slightly familiar.

Ignoring that feel and focusing on her need of a place to stay for the night, she knocked. Not too long after, the door was opened, and a bright light forced her to close her eyes.

“Oh dear, what do we have here?” the young girl opened her eyes again, finding a man with blue har and a woman with short brown hair standing in front of her. “Are you lost, sweetie?” spoke the man again as if he were talking to his child, so the girl gained courage and talked.

“Good night”, the girl began, bowing slightly, “my name is Miku.” A small chuckle made her a bit nervous, but she decided to continue. “I’m currently lost, and I was wondering if I could-“

The woman didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence, clapping her hands once in excitement. “Why don’t you stay here the night? We’re just about to start dinner.” Both adults invited her inside, and Miku couldn’t help but look around in awe.

“You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, my dear.” The woman said, as both her and the man placed one hand on her shoulders, moving her around what seemed to be the living room.

The girl was trying not to trip, but her focus was on her surroundings. The mansion was beautifully decorated, and somehow it gave her some sense of nostalgia.

“Oh my! My name is Meiko,” mentioned the woman, suddenly realizing they hadn’t introduced themselves yet, “and he’s my sweet husband, Kaito!”

The man, now known as Kaito, moved his head to the left side of Miku so she could see his face. “We are the owners of this mansion, and we love having guests with us!” Both had big smiles and their eyes had a glint of happiness in them. “You will love it here!”

In any other case, Miku would’ve been scared, already regretting her decision, trying to find a way to escape, but something about the two adults that were taking her to, what she supposed was, the dining room, made feel secure, as if she’s met them before, as if she’s been here before.

Weird.

She payed no mind, focusing instead on the room they had just entered. As she suspected, it was the dining room, a big table on one side of it, the other side completely empty of furniture, but a gorgeous woman of long pink hair danced in the middle, while two identical twins sat on the floor and looked at her dance while clapping. The twins moved at the same time, doing the exact same movements, but in mirrored form, it was as if Miku was watching someone interact with their reflection, the only thing that told them apart was the hairstyle and the clothing.

Two more people were walking around the other side of the room, trays of food and drinks in hands and placing everything on the table. One was a very tall man, with purple hair that reached his waist, circled the table and placed plates with food, while the other a young girl that didn’t look not too old in comparison to Miku, with short green hair, went through a door with an empty tray and back out of it with the tray full of food. Upon inspection, Miku found that this girl had longer hair on the front.

As they entered the room, everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at the guest. The first one to react was the woman dancing, who very gracefully walked towards her, while the twins slowly stood up, staring at her.

“Oh my” could Miku hear from in front of her, moving her gaze from the twins to the woman now standing there, looking at her expectantly.

“Ah…” she slightly gasped, but quickly regained her composure. “My name is Miku.”

The woman looked at her for a while longer, before her face broke into a smile.

“Welcome, Miku” the woman said, with a very soft and calm voice.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

“These are Rin and Len,” the pink-haired woman said, pointing at the twins that were now walking closer to where they were. They moved the exact same way, mirroring each other, to the point that that Miku couldn’t help but stare. “They’re twin dolls, and they do exactly what the other does. It’s like looking at a mirror,” she finished her sentence, and immediately bowed. “My name is Luka, it’s great having you here with us tonight.”

Dolls? What does that mean? And why does she feel like she’s heard it before?

Not wanting to be seem disrespectful, Miku bowed back. “Thank you for having me tonight.”

“Gakupo! Gumi!”, Meiko called, “please prepare a spot for our guest!”

“Already on it, miss” was Gumi who replied, smiling at them and walking back to the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a plate for her.

They had an extra plate? Did they somehow know she would arrive here tonight?

Hmm, maybe she was just overthinking.

Something told her otherwise, but she decided to ignore it.

Luka took her by the arm and softly pulled her and made her walk again, this time to the table. The twins quickly ran and sat on one side of the table, their backs to the door, leaving one empty spot between them, which Luka took. Kaito sat on the right end of the table while Meiko moved to the left end. Gakupo waited besides the chair in front of Rin and Gumi took Miku’s hand and walked her to her chair, in front of Luka, leaving the chair in front of Len for herself, and once she was seated, both Gakupo and Gumi took their seats.

The food looked fantastic, and since Gumi took her plate to serve her some food, Miku took this chance to take on the image; Luka was serving food on the twins’ plates, who followed every movement she made with their heads, a perfect mirror of each other, even when they started eating, but Rin used her right hand and Len used his left. Miku thought she saw Len moving slightly faster than Rin, but payed no mind to it, it might just be her brain trying to find differences between them.

Gakupo was serving food for Kaito on his right, who waited patiently with a smile on his face and having a small talk with his wife, while Meiko on the other side, waited for Gumi to serve Miku her food so she could serve her, thanking her once she gave him her plate.

This scenery felt familiar to Miku, oddly familiar, for some reason, but she decided to ignore the feeling and dig into her plate.

The food tasted as great as it looked, and she said as much to Gumi, causing her to slightly blush and giggle, thanking her.

Wait.

How did she know Gumi was the one that prepared the food?

As the dinner progressed, and more talk was made, she learned more about the people there; both Kaito and Meiko were 28, and they both have been married for over ten years now, but never had the time to care for children, so their only family were the members of the mansion. Luka was 25, and she took full care of the twins, singing and dancing for them when they were going to sleep.

Gakupo, who was 22, and Gumi, who was 20, were the butler and the maid respectively, while Gumi also took the duty of cooking, and they both loved their jobs. Lastly, the twins, they were both 14, making her older than them for barely a year; them being “dolls” was mentioned again, but Miku didn’t dare to ask just yet.

After the food was consumed, Gakupo and Gumi took the queue to start picking everything up while the rest stayed on their chairs, after all, according to Meiko, dinner wasn’t over yet, as if the twins chanting “pie” over and over wasn’t any indication of it.

Effectively, what seemed to be a delicious apple pie with whipped cream was placed on the table, causing the twins to exclaim in joy while Luka cut them both a piece of it; the process was repeated and they all enjoyed the dessert, with Gakupo laughing at the twins and their faces covered in cream while Luka tried to wipe it off.

Dinner was finally over, and Miku felt a little odd, but fantastic.

“Why don’t we make a toast and celebrate our new guest for tonight?” offered Meiko, with Luka and Gumi immediately running around, Luka to play some music and Gumi to get cups and wine, and of course juice for the twins.

They all walked to the empty area with their cups, dancing to the beautiful melody and Luka’s voice playing around the walls which was accompanied by giggles and laughs, and a clank of the cups knocking together during the toast.

Miku danced around, going from Luka to Gumi and back again, they all danced until they tired themselves and the twins all but collapsed on themselves already asleep, so Gakupo and Luka took both of them on their arms and walked to their shared room, while Gumi showed Miku to the room she would be staying in, but for some reason Miku felt as if she knew the way already.

It was a big room, with a double bed in the very middle, a giant closet full of different dresses and a table with a large mirror. What stood out the most was the window on top of the bed, almost the length of the wall, covered with curtains made of silk.

Why did this feel familiar as well?

Miku took one last look out the window, to the moon shining bright at the top of the sky, before collapsing on the bed and immediately falling asleep.

She slept soundly for hours, with no noise to bother her, and woke up refreshed.

The first thing she did was look out the window, all she saw was the moon still in the sky, in the exact same spot it was before she fell asleep.

Before she could question anything, a knock on the door startled her. It must be Gumi, was her first thought, immediately wondering why would she know that. “Come in,” she said, hearing more than seeing the door being opened and what seemed to be like Gumi’s silhouette entering the room.

“Excuse me, miss Miku” she excused herself while Miku sat on the bed, walking to the window to open the curtains and then to the closet and looking through the dresses. “Is there any color you wish for your dress for tonight’s dinner?” she wasn’t even given a chance to reply as Gumi took a dress almost identical to the one she was already wearing and placing it on the bed. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

“No.” The maid smiled at her and walked back to the door, stopping to look at her one more time.

“Dinner will be ready in a while; you can explore the mansion if you wish. Please then move to the dining room once you’re ready.” And with one last smile, she was gone.

With one last gaze at the door, Miku stood up and started taking off her dress.

Maybe it’s not a window, but a painting that shines with a light, which would explain the curtains and why it was still nighttime, she tried to think logically, while changing onto the new dress, and they’re expecting her for a las dinner before she leaves!

No, that doesn’t make sense…

Putting on the new dress and placing the envelope from her old dress and placing it inside the pocket of it, she opened the door and left the room.

Once she was done, she took Gumi’s advice and decided to walk around the mansion; in one of the hallways, she encountered Meiko, upon learning she was exploring, invited her to see the indoors garden.

The garden was beautiful, very humid so the flowers and plants could grow with no issues. So many different flowers, of various sizes, shapes and colors were found everywhere she looked, it was a beautiful sight, so she tried taking it in its entirety as they both walked around.

“Meiko?” she called for the woman a while later, as they were walking back to the door, receiving only a hum as a response. “The thing on the wall of my bedroom, is it a painting?” she asked, turning her head to look at the woman.

Meiko shook her head and giggled softly. “No, dear, that is a window.”

If she was very confused. “But then, why does it look like nighttime?”

Meiko smiled more, looking at her a little to intensely, “Because it’s nighttime, Miku.”

Miku felt goosebumps.

“It’s always nighttime.”

After that, she bid farewell and kept walking, until she found herself on a slightly dark hallway; her gut told her to ignore it and keep going so she did, finding instead what seemed to be a hidden door just few steps forward; her curiosity won against her, so looking back to make sure no one was there, Miku slowly opened the door and entered the room.

The room was almost empty, with what seemed to be different musical instruments, or what was left of them, including a grand piano. Some parts of the wall looked burnt, while the instruments were almost ash; on the other side of one of the walls she could hear music and Luka’s voice singing a song, presumably to the twins, so Miku figured this used to be a music room.

She walked deeper but tripped on a cable, falling face first on the floor. After composing herself and raising her head, she found herself meters away from a burnt corpse beyond recognition, the small bits of hair that could be seen were a dark pink, almost black.

Fear bubbled inside her, her throat closed, her heart was beating too fast, and the shock was so great she couldn’t scream. She scurried to her feet, seeing now what apparently a tombstone on the corpse’s head.

“Luka…!?” whispered Miku, feeling sudden nausea, which only got stronger once she realized the date of death, 5 years ago.

She started walking backwards, tears clouding her sight and rolling down her cheeks, until she started running all the way back, trying to find the way to the exit.

After running and running, the main door appeared on her line of sight, so she went to it as fast as she could and tried to open it, only finding that it was locked.

“Oh, sweetie,” a voice called from behind her, and Miku stopped her attempts at opening the door and turned around, finding Meiko and Kaito standing there, “you weren’t supposed to see that.”

Meiko walked towards Miku, but she was faster and ran to the side. “Stay away from me!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, not looking to where she was going and running against the twins, this only caused her to scream once more and run to the other side.

As she moved trying to escape, a big clock stood out, so she went directly to it and, breaking the glass of it, pulled the hands out of the cork and turned around, only now realizing that all of the members of the mansion where there.

They looked different, their skin was slightly gray, their hair had bits of ashes, she could see their faces except for the twins, whose hair covered their eyes. She could kind of see one of Rin’s eyes, it was all black.

Unfazed by the situation, Meiko moved towards her slowly, as if not to spook her. “Forget what you saw, dear, and let’s have dinner together.”

With more tears falling, Miku screamed one last time and jumped to the woman, being stopped by Kaito holding her.

Miku started kicking and throwing hits, until she stabbed Kaito in the face causing him to let go, stabbing him again on the chest, repeating this with whoever tried to get close to her.

Meiko.

Gakupo.

Gumi.

Luka ran to the twins in order to protect them, but Miku took her too before she could get to them.

She ran towards the twins, clock hands in her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over... Right?


	4. Twilight ∞ Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on, the stage advances. Abandon the "clock hands"...

Walking through the forest and between the trees, a beautiful young girl seemed to be lost, holding an envelope against her chest.

Fear was beginning to consume her, when a light appeared far away in front of her, signaling a house might be close, so, with a deep breath, she ran towards the light, until a mansion came to view.

It looked gorgeous on the outside, with a beautiful brown color on the walls and colorful flowers surrounding the terrain; calming her erratic breathing and fixing her dress and hair, she walked to the main door while placing the envelope inside a pocket of her dress, stopping her hand from knocking mere centimeters away from the door.

This felt slightly familiar. She had done this before.

Feeling uneasy, she focused on her need of a place to stay for the night and knocked. Not too long after, the door was opened, and a bright light forced her to close her eyes.

“Oh dear, what do we have here?” the young girl opened her eyes again, finding a man with blue har and a woman with short brown hair standing in front of her. “Are you lost, dear?” spoke the woman again as if she were talking to her child, so the girl gained courage and talked.

“Good night”, the girl began, bowing slightly, “my name is Miku.” A small chuckle made her feel very nervous, but she decided to continue. “I’m currently lost, and I was wondering if-“

The woman didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence, clapping her hands once in excitement. “Why don’t you stay here the night? We’re just about to start dinner.” Both adults invited her inside, and Miku couldn’t help but look around.

She’s been here before.

“You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, my dear.” The woman said, as both her and the man placed one hand on her shoulders, moving her around what seemed to be the living room.

Her focus was on her surroundings. The mansion was beautifully decorated, but she felt as if she’s seen this exact scenery before.

“Oh my! My name is Meiko,” mentioned the woman, suddenly realizing they hadn’t introduced themselves yet, “and he’s my sweet husband, Kaito!”

Kaito, moved his head to the left side of Miku so she could see his face. “We are the owners of this mansion, and we love having guests with us!” Both had big smiles and their eyes had a glint of happiness in them. “You will love it here!”

Somehow, Miku knew they would say that, but she couldn’t understand why.

Miku felt scared, already regretting her decision, trying to find a way to escape; something about the two adults that were taking her to, what she supposed was, the dining room, made feel afraid, as if she’s met them before, as if she’s been here before.

Weird.

She moved that thought to the back of her head, focusing instead on the room they had just entered. As she suspected, it was the dining room, a big table on one side of it, the other side completely empty of furniture, but a group of people stood there, dancing and singing, Miku felt as if she knew all of them already, and when she saw the twins move at the same time, the exact same way, as if mirroring each other, she thought it normal.

The table located on the other side of the room was covered in plates of different kinds of food and drink, set for 8 people, yet, counting the two owners and the people dancing around, there were only 7.

Where they expecting her?

As they entered the room, everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at the guest. The first ones to react were the girl with green hair and the man with purple hair, walking towards her and bowing.

“Ah…” she slightly gasped, but quickly regained her composure. “My name is Miku.”

The two stood up looked at her for a while longer, before their faces broke into a smile.

She felt as if they knew her name already.

“Welcome, miss Miku” the girl said, with a very soft and energetic voice.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

“These are Rin and Len,” the pink-haired woman said, suddenly standing beside her, while pointing at the twins that were now walking closer to where they were. “They’re twin dolls, and they do exactly what the other does. It’s like looking at a mirror,” she finished her sentence, and immediately bowed. “My name is Luka, it’s great having you here with us tonight.”

Dolls. They mirrored each other.

Then why did Len move slightly different from Rin?

Putting that aside, Miku bowed back. “Thank you for having me tonight.”

“Gumi, Gakupo, is everything ready for dinner?” asked Meiko, to which both mentioned nodded, Gakupo turning to look at Miku.

“Of course, miss Meiko, including a spot for miss Miku.”

So, they were expecting her.

She didn’t like that.

Luka took her by the arm and softly pulled her and made her walk again, this time to the table. The twins quickly ran and sat on one side of the table, facing the door, leaving one empty spot between them, which Luka took.

Kaito sat on the left end of the table while Meiko moved to the right end. Gakupo waited besides the chair in front of Luka and Gumi took Miku’s hand and walked her to her chair, in front of Rin, leaving the chair in front of Len for herself, and once she was seated, both Gakupo and Gumi took their seats.

The food looked fantastic, and since Gumi took her plate to serve her some food, Miku took this chance to take on the image; Luka was serving food on the twins’ plates, who followed every movement she made with their heads, an almost perfect mirror of each other, even when they started eating, but Rin used her right hand and Len used his left, but Len seemed to be moving slightly faster than Rin. Miku could swear she caught Len looking at her a few times but ignored it and blamed it on her paranoia.

Gakupo was serving food for Kaito on his left, who waited patiently with a smile on his face and having a small talk with his wife, while Meiko on the other side, waited for Gumi to serve Miku her food so she could serve her, thanking her once she gave him her plate.

This scenery felt familiar to Miku and she hated it, her stomach felt sick, but she had to eat something, so she did.

The food tasted very good, and she told so to Gumi, causing her to slightly blush and giggle, thanking her.

She knew Gumi was the cook.

As the dinner progressed, and more talk was made, she learned more about the people there; both Kaito and Meiko were 29, and they both have been married for over ten years now, but never had children, so their only family were the members of the mansion. Luka was 23, and she took full care of the twins.

Gakupo, who was 25, and Gumi, who was 21, were the butler and the maid respectively, while Gumi also took the duty of cooking, and they both loved their jobs. Lastly, the twins, they were both 14, making her older than them for barely a year; them being “dolls” was mentioned again, together with them mirroring each other.

As if nobody could see the differences.

There was also something about the information that made her feel weird, as if she’s heard it before but differently.

After the food was consumed, Gakupo and Gumi took the queue to start picking everything up while the rest stayed on their chairs, after all, according to Meiko, dinner wasn’t over yet, as if the twins chanting “cake” over and over wasn’t any indication of it.

Later, what looked like a delicious vanilla cake with cream was placed on the table, causing the twins to exclaim in joy while Luka cut them both a piece of it; the process was repeated and they all enjoyed the dessert, with Gakupo laughing at the twins and their faces covered in cream while Luka tried to wipe it off.

Dinner was finally over, and Miku felt odd.

“Why don’t we make a toast and celebrate our new guest for tonight?” offered Meiko and Gakupo immediately went to get cups and wine.

The twins were given juice.

They all walked to the empty area with their cups, and Luka proposed the idea of singing songs themselves, to accompany the melody that was playing.

Somehow, Miku knew the lyrics, so she sang with them, the wine helping her feel better.

They all danced around, until they tired themselves and the twins all but collapsed on themselves already asleep, so Gakupo and Luka took both of them on their arms and walked to their shared room, while Gumi walked with Miku to the room she would be staying in.

Miku knew the way.

It was a big room, with a double bed in the very middle, a giant closet full of different dresses and a table with a large mirror. What stood out the most was the window on top of the bed, almost the length of the wall, covered with curtains made of silk.

She’s been in here before.

Miku took one last look out the window, to the moon shining bright at the top of the sky, before collapsing on the bed and immediately falling asleep.

She slept soundly for hours, with no noise to bother her, and woke up to a knock on the door.

It must be Gumi, was her first thought, not bothering to check out the window, as something told her the moon was still out. “Come in,” she said, standing up and walking to the closet, hearing more than seeing the door being opened and what seemed to be like Gumi’s silhouette entering the room.

“Excuse me, miss Miku” she excused herself, walking to the window to open the curtains and then stopping in her tracks when she realized Miku had already chosen a dress to wear. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

“No.” The maid smiled at her weirdly and walked back to the door, stopping to look at her one more time.

“Dinner will be ready in a while; you can explore the mansion if you wish. Please then move to the dining room once you’re ready.” And with one last smile, she was gone.

With one last gaze at the door, Miku started changing her dress.

That was a fake smile.

Her first thought was that that on the wall was actually a painting, but that did not make sense.

That was a window.

It was still nighttime.

Putting on the new dress and placing the envelope from her old dress and placing it inside the pocket of it, she opened the door and left the room.

Once she was done, she walked around the mansion; in one of the hallways, she encountered Luka, who invited her to see the music room.

For some reason, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up, but Miku decided to ignore that feeling for now.

The music room was big, with so many different instruments placed around, a grand piano in the middle of the space with two chairs on the side, which were currently occupied by the twins.

Luka giggled at that and invited Miku to join her in serenating the twins.

“Luka?” she called for the woman a while later, while the twins focused on other instruments, “Why is it still nighttime?” she asked, turning her head to look at the woman.

Luka stopped all her movements and, by the corner of her eyes, Miku saw the twins do the same.

Focusing her attention back on Luka, she found the woman had a weird smile on her face. “Because it’s nighttime, Miku.”

Miku felt goosebumps and started to sweat.

“It’s always nighttime.”

After that, she bid farewell and almost ran away, until she found herself on a slightly dark hallway; her gut told her to ignore it and keep going so she did, finding instead what seemed to be a hidden door just few steps forward, again, she ignored this door and kept moving forward.

After a while, a big door appeared in front of her, and letting her curiosity win against her, she looked back to make sure no one was there, and slowly opened the door and entered the room.

The room was almost empty, with only a burnt bed in the middle. Some parts of the wall looked burnt as well, while piles of ash were placed around the room where furniture would usually be; on the other side of one of the walls she could hear Kaito and Meiko talking, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Miku figured this used to be the master bedroom.

She walked deeper and reached the bed, which was a great mistake.

Fear bubbled inside her, her throat closed, her heart was beating too fast, and the shock was so great she couldn’t scream. She covered her mouth with her hands and started crying.

Two burnt corpses were placed on the bed, as if sleeping. Nothing on them was recognizable, except for the small bits of blue that popped out of one of the corpses’ head.

On the bedframe, read two names, each name on top of a body.

“Meiko and Kaito” murmured Miku, trying to stop herself from vomiting right then and there, seeing then the date of death, 5 years ago.

She tried drying the tears that rolled down her face and started running towards the exit, stopping before in front of a big clock in order to break the glass and pull the hands out of it.

For some reason, she felt as she would need them.

Back at the main door, she tried to open it, only finding that it was locked.

Which wasn’t really a surprise.

“Miss Miku…” a voice called from behind her, and Miku stopped her attempts at opening the door and turned around, finding Gumi eyes completely black. “I didn’t mean that when I said you could explore...”

She walked towards Miku, but Miku charged towards her, holding the clock’s hands high up “Leave me alone!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, stabbing Gumi in one of her eyes.

She turned around and looked at the others, they looked different, their skin was slightly gray, their hair had bits of ashes, she could see their faces except for Len’s, whose hair covered his eyes.

Unfazed by the situation, Meiko moved towards her slowly, as if not to spook her. “Forget what you saw, dear, and let’s have dinner together.”

It was as if nobody cared about Gumi’s corpse being there, on the floor, in front of them.

With more tears falling, Miku screamed one last time and jumped to the woman, stabbing her 3 times before being picked up by Kaito,

Miku started kicking and throwing hits, until she stabbed Kaito in the face causing him to let go, stabbing him again on the chest, repeating this with Gakupo once he tried to stop her.

Luka ran to the twins in order to protect them, but Miku took her too before she could get to them.

She ran towards the twins, clock hands in her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...


	5. Ever ∞ Lasting ∞ Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forget about the covered, tender lie and fall asleep. Then let's continue and play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final curtain.

Walking through the forest and between the trees, a beautiful young girl seemed to be lost, holding an envelope against her chest.

Fear was beginning to consume her, when a light appeared far away in front of her, signaling a house might be close, so, with a deep breath, she ran towards the light, until a mansion came to view.

It looked gorgeous on the outside, with a beautiful brown color on the walls and colorful flowers surrounding the terrain; calming her erratic breathing and fixing her dress and hair, she walked to the main door while placing the envelope inside a pocket of her dress, stopping her hand from knocking mere centimeters away from the door.

She had done this before. She’s been here before.

She looked up and could swear she saw a silhouette looking at her through one of the windows.

Feeling uneasy, she focused on her need of a place to stay for the night and knocked. Seconds later, the door was opened, and a bright light forced her to close her eyes.

“Oh dear, what do we have here?” the young girl opened her eyes again, finding a man with blue har and a woman with short brown hair standing in front of her. “Are you lost, dear?” spoke the woman again as if she were talking to her child, so the girl gained courage and talked.

“Good night”, the girl began, bowing slightly, “I-“ she cut herself before giving her name, something told her she didn’t need to. “Yes, I’m lost.”

“Why don’t you stay here the night? We’re just about to start dinner.” Both adults invited her inside, and Miku couldn’t help but look around.

She’s been here before. She’s seen every single decoration in here.

“You’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, my dear.” The woman said, as both her and the man placed one hand on her shoulders, moving her around what seemed to be the living room.

Her focus was on her surroundings. The goosebumps were getting worse and her gut told her to run away, leave.

“Oh my! My name is Meiko,” mentioned the woman, suddenly realizing they hadn’t introduced themselves yet, “and he’s my sweet husband, Kaito!”

Miku knew that.

Kaito, moved his head to the left side of Miku so she could see his face. “We are the owners of this mansion, and we love having guests with us!” Both had big smiles and their eyes had a glint of happiness in them. “You will love it here!”

No, she won’t.

Miku felt scared, already regretting her decision, trying to find a way to escape; something about the two adults that were taking her to, what she supposed was, the dining room, made feel afraid, as if she’s met them before, as if she’s been here before, as if she shouldn’t be here.

She hated it.

She moved that thought to the back of her head, focusing instead on the room they had just entered. As she suspected, it was the dining room, a big table on one side of it, the other side with some couches and chairs, where a group of people sat. A woman with pink hair and a young girl with green hair sat on one of the couches, chatting.

On one of the chairs, sat a man with long purple hair, reading a book to two kids, twins, who were excitedly moving around while listening to the story. They were moving differently, and for some reason this struck her as odd.

They were supposed to be mirroring each other.

The table located on the other side of the room was covered in plates of different kinds of food and drink, set for 8 people, yet, counting the two owners and the people dancing around, there were only 7.

They were expecting her. They knew she would come.

As they entered the room, everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at the guest. They all reacted at the same time and walked towards her, looking at her expectantly.

They’re waiting for her name, she realized, even if they already knew it.

“Ah…” she hesitated, but quickly regained her composure. “My name is Miku.”

Their faces broke into a smile.

They already knew her name.

“Welcome, miss Miku” the girl with green hair said, with a very soft and energetic voice.

“Thank you,” she said back.

“These are Rin and Len,” the pink-haired woman said, suddenly standing beside her, while pointing at the twins that were now walking closer to where they were. “They’re twin dolls, and they do exactly what the other does. It’s like looking at a mirror,” she finished her sentence, and immediately bowed. “My name is Luka, it’s great having you here with us tonight.”

Dolls. They mirrored each other.

They didn’t mirror each other, but the others were acting as they did.

As if they were told to.

Putting that aside, Miku bowed back. “Thank you for having me tonight.”

“Gumi, Gakupo, is everything ready for dinner?” asked Meiko, to which both mentioned nodded, Gakupo turning to look at Miku.

“Of course, miss Meiko, including a spot for miss Miku.”

She didn’t like that.

Luka took her by the arm and softly pulled her and made her walk again, this time to the table. The twins quickly ran and sat on one side of the table, facing the door, leaving one empty spot between them, which Luka took.

Kaito sat on the left end of the table while Meiko moved to the right end. Gakupo waited besides the chair in front of Luka and Gumi took Miku’s hand and walked her to her chair, in front of Rin, leaving the chair in front of Len for herself, and once she was seated, both Gakupo and Gumi took their seats.

The food looked fantastic, and since Gumi took her plate to serve her some food, Miku took this chance to take on the image; Luka was serving food on the twins’ plates, who followed every movement she made with their heads, trying to trick her into thinking they were mirroring each other, even when they started eating, but they weren’t. Miku caught Len looking at her a few times, and in another occasion she would blame it on her paranoia, but this was not the case.

Gakupo was serving food for Kaito on his left, who waited patiently with a smile on his face and having a small talk with his wife, while Meiko on the other side, waited for Gumi to serve Miku her food so she could serve her, thanking her once she gave him her plate.

She’s been here before, surrounded by the same people, doing the same things.

Her stomach felt sick, but she forced herself to eat the food. She couldn’t taste it, but she still turned to Gumi and told her it was delicious, causing her to slightly blush and giggle, thanking her.

She knew Gumi was the cook. She’s had this exact same interaction before.

As the dinner progressed, more talk was made. She pretended to pay attention, but she wasn’t listening to anything that was said.

She already knew all of it. She knew they would change their ages, but the rest of the information was the same. She knew about the twins being younger than her, and them being “dolls” was mentioned again, together with them mirroring each other.

As if nobody could see the differences. As if they were told to say that.

As if they could only see that.

After the food was consumed, Gakupo and Gumi took the queue to start picking everything up while the rest stayed on their chairs, after all, according to Meiko, dinner wasn’t over yet, as if the twins chanting “pie” over and over wasn’t any indication of it.

Later, what looked like a delicious lemon pie with whipped cream was placed on the table, causing the twins to exclaim in joy while Luka cut them both a piece of it; the process was repeated and they all enjoyed the dessert, with Gakupo laughing at the twins and their faces covered in cream while Luka tried to wipe it off.

Dinner was finally over, and Miku felt awful.

“Why don’t we make a toast and celebrate our new guest for tonight?” offered Meiko and Gakupo immediately went to get cups and champagne.

The twins were given juice.

They all walked to the empty area with their cups, and Luka proposed the idea of singing songs themselves, to accompany the melody that was playing.

Miku knew the lyrics, of course she did, so she sang with them, trying to make them thing everything was okay.

They all danced around, until they tired themselves and the twins all but collapsed on themselves already asleep, so Gakupo and Luka took both of them on their arms and walked to their shared room, while Gumi walked with Miku to the room she would be staying in.

Miku knew the way.

It was a big room, with a double bed in the very middle, a giant closet full of different dresses and a table with a large mirror. What stood out the most was the window on top of the bed, almost the length of the wall, covered with curtains made of silk.

She’s been in here before.

Miku took one last look out the window, to the moon shining bright at the top of the sky and waited for a long time, until all she could hear was silence.

She went back to the door and left her bedroom as silently as she could.

Once outside, she walked around the mansion; since she was supposed to be asleep, she found the hallways to be completely empty.

Instead of going to the right, she decided to walk to the left.

Something told her she had gone to that side many times already, and she’s seen a lot.

As she walked, trying to be as quiet as possible and making sure nobody was around, she found one door to be slightly open and could hear people inside so, as silently as she could, she got close to the door to try and hear.

Nothing of what was said she could understand, as whoever was inside was just whispering, but she could hear different voices.

After paying closer attention, Miku realized it was actually one person, changing their voices as if someone else was talking; with all the carefulness she could manage, she looked through the small space the door left between it and the wall.

All the mansion members were there, but only one silhouette was moving. With where they were standing, she couldn’t tell who it was, but decided that didn’t matter for now.

If she was right, she only had a while longer before Gumi went to wake her up, so whatever she was planning to do had to be done now.

With that in mind, Miku resumed her search.

What was she searching for? She didn’t know exactly, but she knew there was something she needed to find.

Taking her time so as not to alarm anyone of her presence outside her bedroom, she finally found what was looking for.

A door hidden in a dark hallway.

Her gut told her to run back, to try and open the door, so she knew she was in the right place.

Making sure nobody was close, Miku quietly opened the door and went inside.

This room felt new, which was a good start.

It looked as if it was burned down, but someone tried to fix it. The lower parts of the walls were painted on top of the burnt marks in such a way that it looked as if a child did it, while the top parts were untouched. The floor was covered in a mixture of ashes and flowers, either burnt, dead or fresh.

This gave her goosebumps.

Fresh flowers, someone has been here.

Following the path that the flowers seemed to make, she finally encountered it.

A lone bed, with a burnt orange blanket on top of it.

And a corpse, covered with the blanket.

She felt sick, but something inside of her knew this was going to happen, this was what she was supposed to find.

There was nothing in this corpse that could be recognizable. The hands were placed on their chest, she noticed.

On top of the corpse, where the head was, was a slightly burnt white ribbon. It looked as if someone put it there, like the flowers.

From under the blanket, where the hands were supposed to be, a small stack of papers stuck out, so Miku carefully took the papers and pulled, doing her best into not moving the corpse too much.

Once the papers were on her hands, she looked at them, quickly realizing it was a script for a play.

Reading through each page as fast as she could, Miku noticed how everything felt familiar, as if she actually went through all of it, only to learn that she indeed had.

Not a single name was mentioned in the story, except for hers.

She was stuck in a loop, a horror story written only for her, a form of revenge.

Whoever wrote this knew what she did, and they wished for nothing more than to make her suffer and pay for her actions, driving her crazy.

Memories of 5 years prior hit her like a truck, while tears rolled down her face like waterfalls.

Looking up one more time, she moved her gaze to the tombstone.

“Rin, I’m sorry…” she whispered, chocking on her own tears.

Whoever did this, whoever wrote this for her, was inside the mansion, yet she didn’t’ know who could it be, only that Rin was not the one behind this, not when her corpse was right there.

After standing there for a while longer, crying and sending prayers to whatever god was out there to let Rin rest, she left the room as quickly as she entered, with the script on her hand.

If the idea was to drive her insane, to make her suffer, to have revenge, then she knew how to end it, and thus she walked to the old clock situated on the main room of the mansion, breathing erratic and eyes clouded with tears.

“I found it,” she chocked on her tears, as she smashed the glass and grabbed the hands of the clock. “The final act of the play.”

Just as she was expecting, the sound of the glass breaking alerted everyone, and soon the members of the mansion were standing in front of her.

“Miku, sweetie, what are you doing?” asked Meiko, trying to look as calm as possible.

She tightened her grasp on the hands of the clock and shook the script vigorously for them to see. “I know you’re not real! I know this is all fake! I know how to break this curse!”

Upon looking at the script, Len, from the back, pushed everyone and ran towards her, stopping abruptly when Miku moved the hands to her chest.

So it was him.

“Don’t you dare do it!” he yelled at her, anger the only emotion reflected in his face. “You took them away from me! You took **her** away from me!” he kept screaming while inching closer and closer.

All Miku could do was walk backwards.

“This is the only way I can be with them! And you won’t ruin this for me!”

Her breathing became erratic, until she slowly calmed down.

“You must pay for what you’ve done!”

“I’m sorry” she finally said, raising the hand and stabbing herself.

Len stood there, shocked, seeing her corpse fall on the floor and paint her surroundings red.

“No…” was all he could mutter, as he turned around and saw the others slowly fall to the floor as well.

One by one.

“No,” his twin started falling as well, and he ran to catch her before she touched the floor.

And she laid there, a mere doll, limp and lifeless.

“No!” he finally screamed, hiding his face in his twin’s hair, his body shaking.

Laugh.

A laugh echoed through the walls.

Len raised his head, a smile on his face, moving his left hand to his pocket and taking a piece of paper out of it.

“Dear Miku,” he said, letting go of the doll and standing back up.

Seconds later, the others stood up as well, and Len took his twin’s hand in his.

“This is not over.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years back.

A couple, married barely few days ago, bought a mansion on the outsides of the village, in the middle of a forest.

Before marriage, the wife knew she couldn't conceive, so both her and her husband were planning on adopting a child or two.

"My dear," called the husband one day, entering a room that was used as office with a tray of food. "There's something I've been thinking about, lately," he said and he placed the tray on the desk in front of his wife and moving to sit on the other side.

The woman thanked him for the food while setting the papers she was reading aside, looking at him. "My love, is something troubling you?"

The man chuckled at the worry his wife expressed and held her hands in his. "On the contrary."

As he tried to fix his ideas, she looked expectantly.

"I know we talked about adopting one or two kids," he began, tightening his grasp on her hands, "but, isn't this house a bit big for such a smalll amount of people?"

"Kaito, what are you trying to say?"

"What if we transformed this into an orphanage, and gave all those kids without family the warmth of a home?"

The shock in the woman's face was to be expected, but it quickly melted into a bright smile.

"Yes," she said, "that would be a great idea."

* * *

It took them around three years, but they finally did it.

Their mansion, too big for the two of them, became a home for a vast number of kids, even adults appeared at their doorstep from time to time to join the warmth, happily becoming workers.

With so many people, calmness wasn't an everyday thing, yet it was a joyful and loving environment.

There were occasions, whatsoever, in where not everything was smiles and happy laughs; as expected from kids that grew up in the streets and didn't know better, some of them found joy in messing with other kids, making fun of them and sometimes even recurring to hurting them physically.

Every adult did their best to stop these behaviors and teach the kids proper conduct, but not all of them learned.

These kids, of course, knew not to mess up with everyone, only with the weaks of mind, the most vulnerable.

When two kids were first brought in, twins of no more than seven years of age, they found easy bullying the boy. Quiet, shy, would cry easily, his sister had to talk for him.

Perfect prey, until the girl hit them back one day and got them on detention with one of the workers. After that day, they learned not to mess with the twins.

It wasn't long before they found their new victim, whatsoever.

A cute girl with long green hair, very cheerful and very sweet. But also very weak.

Everytime she would fall and hurt herself, she'll try hiding it so as not to worry anyone.

Perfect.

* * *

"Rinny" an eight years ols girl was sitting on the floor and playing with some toys, when a voice whispering her name caught her attention.

Looking up, she found a mirroed version of herself, her twin, standing in front of her. "Yes, Lenny?" she said with a smile while inviting him to sit with her.

The boy didn't say anything, handing her instead a small stack of papers with different drawings and words with messy calligraphy.

The boy almost never spoke, and when he did it was usually just a word, his twin's name most of the times, but he was the fastest learner between all the kids. He was able to write long sentences with almost no misspellings and could read children books in minutes by the age of 3, according to his sister, so the adults were concerned about his mutism.

_He draws to talk_ , said Rin once, _he can talk with his voice but he doesn't want to, so he draws to talk._

And it was true, Len would draw all day, and all of his drawings would tell a story. Rin once told one of the workers, their favorite one, that Len liked to make stories and draw them, and wanted to make one of those big shows with people acting that sometimes happened in the middle of the village.

Taking the papers in her hands, she looked at the drawings and gasped in excitement; Len had drawn many stick figures, all with different dresses of various colors, and in one of the papers, which Rin assumed was supposed to be the first one, was written "clothes for rinny to wear when she sings".

"These are very cute, Lenny!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her joy. "And I can also wear them in one of your acts!"

"Plays" he whispered again, correcting her

"Yeah, that!" Suddenly standing up and pulling her twin with her, she ran to the door of their bedroom. "Let's show these to Luka-nee and see if she can make them!"

Len could only nod as he was pulled by her.

"And and we can ask her to make some for you so we match!"

* * *

"It was very fun singing with you, miss Luka!"

The tall woman with pink hair smiled, placing a hand on top of the small girl's head. "Likewise, Miku."

Said girl waved goodbye and left the music room they were previously in, walking through the hallway.

As she went, the twins ran past her.

"Hi, Miku-nee!" yelled the girl while waving at her.

Miku waved back and smiled at them, softly giggling when the boy's face turned crimson red and looked away.

She looked at them for a while longer until they entered the music room and started walking once more towards her bedroom, humming a melody.

This was one of the few days she felt calm, knowing nothing, or no one, would ruin her mood, where she could relax, brush her hair, do her homework and then go to the kitchen and wait till nighttime and offer Gumi, one of the workers, help with the dinner.

Maybe she could go visit the owners and tell them about her advancements in her studies!

As she entered her room and closed the door behind her, Miku looked through her window on top of her bed and smiled.

Maybe things might be good from now on.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

A year went by, and things for her only turned worse.

Usually, Miku could be able to hide any proof that she was bullied, be it by using the small makeuo kit Luka gifted her on her past birthday or wearing pants and long sleeves, yet, this time she couldn't hide it.

She was on the library the orphanage had by herself, quietly reading a history book, when a group of four boys appeared, one of them holding a pair of scissors.

Between three they held her with all the strength they could muster, and the other one grabbed one of her pigtails and started cutting her hair from the ends and moving the scissors up slowly. Miku was just crying, not daring to move in case she made things worse.

At that moment, thankfully, the twins entered the library and, without thinking twice, Rin threw herself against them while Len ran to look for an adult, probably Luka.

The three kids holding Miku let her go and stepped back, while the other kid was thrown to the floor by the girl, the scissors flying away from his hand in the process, trying to stop the hits sent to his face with his arms.

Seconds later, Len came back with Luka, Kaito and Meiko following from up close, Gakupo running in from the other side after hearing the commotion.

The four adults grabbed the boys and took them away after Len pulled his twin away from the one she had on the floor, who then immediately ran to Miku and hugged her protectively. Miku, choking on her own tears, could only mutter "it's over" repeatedly, letting Rin softly pet her hair while Len sat on the floor beside her and softly took her hand.

It's over.

* * *

A sudden scent of burnt wood and difficulty breathing woke Len up abruptly. 

The room was engulfed with heavy smoke and, by the smell and the high temperature surrounding him, the mansion was on fire and he probably didn't have enough time to leave. 

Even with that in mind, he started violently shaking Rin awake, only then realizing she was already awake but the smoke was affecting her more than it did him, wheezing and coughing lightly due to lack of oxygen. If he wanted to get both of them out, he had to be quick. 

He had to hurry. 

As he gets up and runs to her side, he uses all the strength he has to pick her up and carry her, but Rin was pushing him back as hard as she could. 

She had that look on her face Len wished he'd never seen in his life. 

_I won't make it out._

He insisted, trying to pull her up the bed and towards the door, while trying to cover his mouth and nose with his shirt.

"Lenny..." she coughed, placing her hands on his face and making him stop. "Go..."

Rin coughed harder, the force throwing her forward to her twin's arms, until she suddenly went limp. 

Len could only cry and cry, hugging his sister's body as hard as he could, only to then place her back on the bed, then holding her hand and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He hesitated letting go of her, but the smoke was getting worse and the temperature signaled the fire was approaching, so he forced himself to run as fast as he could, grabbing onto a discarded shirt on his way out to cover his mouth with. 

Moving to the hallways he knew by memory and avoiding the flames around him, he managed to get to the front door and push it out of its place

Len manages to escape and runs into the forest, trying to get as far away from the mansion as possible, until a figure caught his attention. All he could recognize at first was hair. 

Green hair in pigtails, one pigtail longer than the other.

Miku. So she managed to escape as well.

As he went to approach her, Len realized she was holding something, and whatever it was she was trying to hide it between some bushes.

Upon closer look, realization hit him.

It was a tank. Of gasoline.

* * *

Len stood on the window, looking out towards the trees, until a figure walked from out of the trees and towards the front door.

She would knock at any second, so he turned around and looked at the dolls on the floor slowly standing up.

He would make her suffer, he would make her pay.

He would give a bad end to her night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, it's done!!
> 
> The first 5 chapters took me at least 5 hours of writing, and this epilogue was 4 days of me fighting against procrastination to just finish it, but I did!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this!
> 
> Find me on twt @lengoesberserk so you can yell at me for writing this lol
> 
> Bye!


End file.
